Alexei Romanov
Skills Alexei is not any kind of supernatural being, and therefore has no kind of supernatural powers. In fact, he's weaker then most, because of his hemophilia. The disease presents various challenges to him as a simple hit in the wrong place could end his life, and he has been close to death many times because of his disease. However, Alexei does have a good sense of empathy for others, and for seeing situations as they are. Besides that, he's fluent in Russian, English, French, and German, along with being well educated on the politics and military aspects of his time, and history. Personality Alexei is a very mischievous boy, and, like any other boy his age, enjoys playing and being outside. Even though his ways of playing are limited, it doesn't stop him. Though his outlook on life is generally happy, he is very no nonsense and down to earth. Alexei will tell you exactly what he thinks will happen whether you'd like to hear it or not. The young Tsarevich is also very loyal, to his country and family, and his friends as well. He longs to be a soldier but cannot because of his disease. Alexei also tends to do things that others may see as "acting out", but to him it's just how he is. His loyalty runs extremely deep, and if he is able to, will do what he can. However, he has little to no friends outside of his family, as Alexei led a very sheltered life, though he is very easy to get along with. He is also very smart, and knows all there is to know about his country and politics in general(of his time), all because of his studies to become a great Tsar. However, as easy as it is to get Alexei to like you, it's just as easy to get you to dislike you. He does not like disrespect, especially of his family, or of Russia, and just in general; unless he thinks, of course, you deserve to be disrespected. Another thing he doesn't deal with well is unfairness, a product of his upbringing. The young Tsarevich is also very firm in his roots; he believes that autocracy/monarchy is the very best form of government, and will not waver on that view, or any others he holds close, also being a devout believer in God. Because of his hemophilia, Alexei is very empathetic towards others and is able to relate to others problems, even if they are not ones he himself has experienced. He cares deeply for his friends and family, and will defend them even at the risk of he himself getting hurt, proving how deep his loyalty runs, as a bump in even the most insignificant place can severely harm him. And, even though Alexei is kind and compassionate, he does have his superiority complex, and he gets extremely offended and angry if he thinks someone is disrespecting himself, his titles, or his family in any way, and sometimes acts a little snobby, but this is very rarely, only when he's angry or disgruntled. All in all, Alexei is a mischievous boy, but he has a heart of gold. Appearance Alexei looks like a normal boy--he has a cute face and short blondish brown hair that he wears with the bangs sideswept, just a little bit. Standing at 5'7. he often wears military-esque uniforms to cover his average sized, if not a bit smaller then normale, body, though is currently wearing a sailor-esque outfit. More often then not, it's easy to tell the young boy is associated and around power, not because he has all the right posture or the right posings, but just how he holds himself; proudly, dignified, a trait from his mother. And while he holds himself in this dignified way, and though it can be intimidating, it isn't in a normal situation. The Tsarevich also shares the same blue eyes of his father's, and his easy going demeanor. Relationships Helen Magnus- He looked up to her as a sort of matriarchal figure. No one could ever replace his own mother, of course, but Helen was a source of comfort many times. Hiccup Haddock- Hiccup's eventual best friend, the young prince came to trust him above almost everyone in Pandora, as Hiccup was one of the only friends he'd ever really made for himself besides those that had been "friends" only due to his title back home. Death the Kid - Though not as close to him as he was to Hiccup, Alexei did care for Kid quite a lot, and he eventually became a part of their group, with some minor part played by Astrid Hofferson, though Alexei was never around much when she was. Rue- Thought she was nice the one time he met her, and could easily be friends with her. Ivan Braginsky- Not much came of this meeting besides a lot of reminiscing, but Alexei found him simply fascinating, and the ways of his home world. History In 1917, two months after a ball held in the palace, the Romanov family was forced out of their home and sent to Tobolsk, after a new, democratic government was established, told that they would be in London by Christmastime and that they would be kept safe there. While there, the government that had sent the family there fell, and, though Alexei and his sisters and the others waited to be returned, they never were. A few days or so before being moved again, Alexei had taken a sled down the stairs of the House of Special Purpose, and caused a major hemorrhage in his groin area, losing his ability to walk, the doctor saying he did not know if the Tsarevich would ever walk again. Though Anastasia had been hopeful they'd make it to London, Alexei had the feeling it would not happen. Alexei and his family were again moved, and one night, the guard burst into their room, ordering them to get up and dressed, then wait in a room, saying there would be cars to get them. While the family sat, the Tsar figured it was because of how close the army that had been formed out of generals loyal to the family had been getting closer was the reason they were moving. Alexei sat in his lap, still unable to walk, and had been able to give his father one last smile before the guard came back in and told them that his orders finally arrived. "I am to execute you all." As the guns were fired, his father was hit first, and then the young Tsarevich was as well, in the stomach, though the shot was blocked by a bejeweled shirt, so he was then shot once in the leg. As shot after shot rang among the myriad, one almost hit Alexei before the dark tendrils dragged him to Pandora. Pandora History Alexei's time in Pandora is slightly skewered, as he was taken twice but does not remember the first time, nor do the people he associated with then remember him. First Appearance Alexei appears first having been rescued by Doctor Helen Magnus, a woman who had been living in Pandora for quite some time and had once lived on Earth, even knowing his father and family--Helen's profession kept her close to the royals and when they were murdered originally she'd been distraught with grief. Unwilling to let Alexei die again, she saves him, though the gunshot wound did continue to give him problems for a while. Once able to leave the hospital, he went to live with Helen and continued to live there throughout his stay there. While there he became quite close to Helen and Hiccup Haddock, a boy of his age who was also living with Helen and had been since before Alexei came. Through Hiccup, he came to know others such as Astrid Hofferson and Death the Kid, the latter of which he and Hiccup became good friends with. Though he met many others, the only other person of note would be Ivan Braginski, who was the personification of Russia in his home world, and Ivan did claim to know him. Soon after this meeting, Alexei dissapeared for a time. Second Appearance With no memories of his past timein Pandora, Alexei Romanov was taken again but this time ended up uninjured (besides internal bleeding from his landing) in Sundale Park, helped only by Rue, a girl of about his age whom he never saw afterwards.) Though he would end up in Sundale Park again before dissapearing, he first met Simba, a young lion cub who Alexei could find, spoke. Though nothing initially came of the meeting (as both dissapeared some time later) it could be assumed they would've had a relationship similar to that of Alexei's with Hiccup in his first incarnation.